


Descente aux enfers

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [6]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Delusions, Illusions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Prequel, Self-Destruction, UDC!verse, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] [Repost] Camus désire celui qu'il n'aura jamais. Mais le corps a des exigences à satisfaire, en dépit de la raison. Ce n'est rien, ou pas grand-chose, juste une illusion de quelques heures. Cela suffira bien cette fois. Et demain? <b>Ecrit par Hyoga DC</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Descente aux enfers

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur: Hyoga DC
> 
> Timeline: préquelle - se déroule en 1990, Camus a 23 ans.

_Sanctuaire, 1990_

« Viens… maintenant… »

La supplique, contenue tant dans la voix que dans le regard de Milo, lui fit perdre le peu de maîtrise qu’il lui restait et, écartant les jambes du Grec, il lui souleva légèrement le bassin avant de l’investir d’une poussée puissante mais pourtant douce.

Lorsqu’il sentit les chairs fermes céder sur son passage avant de se refermer autour de lui, il retint son souffle. L’homme alangui au dessous de lui était d’une beauté sans pareille et son corps, si parfait, si brûlant, un appel à une passion dans laquelle il se laissait consumer avec un bonheur indicible… presque irréel.

Le premier coup de rein leur arracha à tous deux un long râle de plaisir et il se mit à bouger. Lentement… puis, cédant à la luxure qui l’appelait, de plus en plus vite, au rythme des gémissements d’extase qui franchissaient les lèvres de son amant.

La jouissance allait les emporter.

 

* * *

 

Camus ouvrit des yeux hagards et encore chargés de plaisir. Il sentit la tiédeur caractéristique de son sperme sur son ventre, alors que sa main était encore contractée autour de son sexe. Il avait encore rêvé. Un rêve qui était devenu pour lui un véritable cauchemar depuis de longs mois. Il se dégoûtait. Comment osait-il avoir de telles pensées, de tels désirs envers son meilleur ami ? Il se retourna pour enfouir son visage crispé par une honte douloureuse dans l’oreiller. Pas de larmes. Il n’était pas en droit d’en verser une seule, fût-elle de frustration ou de culpabilité, sur cette souffrance dont il était le seul responsable. Il se haïssait. Il se répugnait d’éprouver ces pulsions malsaines envers celui qui, le premier – le seul – lui avait offert son amitié. Honnête, sincère, indéfectible. 

Le Français se força à s’extraire de son lit. Il ne supportait pas de rester dans des draps souillés par sa perversion. Comme il en avait pris la triste habitude depuis de longs mois, il défit la literie et porta la preuve de sa dépravation dans la machine à laver. Il referma le tambour d’un geste sec, mis la poudre dans le compartiment réservé à cet effet et appuya sur le bouton de mise en marche avant de s’appuyer d’un geste las contre le lave-linge. Il fallait que cela cesse. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter à moins de devenir fou. Il avait même failli sauter sur Milo lors de leur dernière mission commune. A ce souvenir, Camus sentit un long frisson glacial lui remonter le long de l’épine dorsale. 

Il se remémora cette semaine où, envoyé en mission de reconnaissance et de surveillance par Saga dans un coin malfamé de la ville, Milo n’avait pas tardé à le rejoindre avec l’ordre de se débarrasser discrètement de leur cible. Ils avaient dû patienter plusieurs jours, dans une planque vétuste et étroite, que l’homme se retrouvât sans ses gardes du corps à ses côtés. Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes s’étaient vu obligés de rester cachés dans cet espace réduit, à partager le même lit inconfortable et à se frôler en permanence. Le Français avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour maîtriser les réactions de son corps et avait dû endurer cette souffrance supplémentaire sans rien en laisser paraître à son meilleur ami. Ses nerfs en avaient été durement éprouvés et il avait eu d’autant plus de mal à s’en remettre que…

Le visage aux traits tirés du onzième gardien se crispa dans un rictus douloureux.

Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de l’instant où Milo s’était laissé aller à somnoler contre lui, sa tête reposant inconsciemment sur son épaule. Camus avait bien cru qu’il ne réussirait pas à se contrôler. Déjà sa main s’était levée pour caresser cette opulente chevelure et il n’avait dû son salut qu’au réveil en sursaut de son ami. Fort heureusement, Milo n’avait rien remarqué, mais Camus s’en était voulu… et s’en voulait encore. 

Délaissant son appui, il se rendit à la salle de bain. Là, il s’immergea sous une douche glaciale et se frotta énergiquement pour chasser toute trace de son ignominie, avant de s’habiller rapidement et de sortir de son temple. La nuit n’avait pas encore cédé la place au jour, et était encore loin de le faire. Silencieusement, tel l’espion en titre qu’il était, il se glissa hors des limites du Sanctuaire et se retrouva rapidement en ville. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait, tout ce qu’il désirait en cet instant était fuir ses pensées malsaines et salissantes, fuir cette sensation de vide qui lui tordait les entrailles. Fuir Milo. Milo, son meilleur ami, si droit, si pur à ses yeux. Milo qu’il aimait désespérément sans espoir de retour.

Camus avait mis du temps, beaucoup de temps, avant d’accepter la véritable nature des sentiments qu’il nourrissait pour Milo. Milo, si sociable avec ceux qui l’entouraient. Milo dont la précieuse amitié avait réchauffé son cœur de glace, ce qui était déjà plus que le Français n’était en droit d’espérer en regard de sa propre attitude, froide et hautaine. 

Inconsciemment ses pas le guidèrent vers l’endroit où tout avait failli basculer entre eux. L’éclairage quasi inexistant le masquait aux yeux des rares passants nocturnes qu’il ne remarquait même pas, perdu dans les réminiscences d’un passé qu’il aurait voulu pouvoir changer. Si seulement il avait pu tout recommencer… Il aurait à nouveau accepté l’amitié authentique de Milo… et se serait tout autant brûlé à son contact au fil du temps. On ne résistait pas à Milo. Milo était si…

Brusquement, une main sur son épaule le fit se retourner violemment, son aura augmentant dangereusement pour faire face à l’éventuel agresseur, et il se figea lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l’homme qui l’avait arrêté. 

« Milo ? » 

Avant même que l’inconnu ne réponde, il réalisait son erreur. 

« Tu peux m’appeler comme ça, si tu veux. Tu es seul ? En manque de compagnie ? » 

Le Français fixa son interlocuteur sans comprendre, son esprit court-circuité par la ressemblance troublante avec celui qui obsédait ses pensées et son cœur. Puis soudain, il comprit. 

« Vous faites erreur. Bonne nuit. » 

« Ton petit copain t’a laissé tomber ? » 

Le cœur de Camus se serra douloureusement et une lueur de souffrance passa brièvement dans son regard avant qu’il ne se fasse de glace. 

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde. » 

« Pourquoi ne pas me laisser le remplacer ? Je lui ressemble n’est-ce pas, je le lis dans tes yeux. » 

La perspicacité de cet homme étonna Camus mais il n’eut pas le temps d’y réfléchir plus avant que déjà l’inconnu l’attirait doucement à sa suite. Perdu dans sa douleur, troublé par la forte similitude entre Milo et cet homme, Camus ne réagit pas lorsque l’inconnu le fit entrer dans un petit immeuble, puis l’introduisit dans un appartement modeste. Il était encore sous le choc de ses propres émotions contradictoires quand l’homme commença sans attendre à le déshabiller avec une douceur surprenante. Ce n’est qu’en sentant ses lèvres sur les siennes que le Français parut reprendre enfin pied dans la réalité mais, loin de repousser fermement le jeune inconnu, il se contenta de lui dérober sa bouche et de rester immobile. Le seul qui était en droit de l’embrasser ne le ferait jamais, mais Camus avait malgré tout la désagréable impression de le trahir s’il laissait un autre le faire. 

Trahir. Il l’avait déjà trahi lorsque son amitié s’était transformée en amour. Si Milo venait à s’en douter, nul doute qu’il serait déçu. Il ne devait pas savoir. Jamais. Ce que Camus éprouvait pour lui était méprisable. Il n’en avait que trop conscience. A tel point que cela le rongeait inexorablement et menaçait même de briser le lien spécial qui l’unissait au chevalier du Scorpion. 

Le sosie presque parfait de Milo l’observa un instant avec surprise avant d’esquisser un petit sourire, lui signifiant qu’il respecterait son choix, et de partir à la découverte du corps qu’il avait dévoilé à sa vue. 

Camus avait fermé les yeux et l’image de Milo – le vrai – était aussitôt venue se superposer devant l’écran de ses paupières closes. Son corps, trop longtemps frustré par ses cauchemars érotiques, réagissait aux attouchements précis dont il était l’objet et il se laissa faire, vaincu par une résignation cruelle. Jamais Milo ne le toucherait ainsi. Il s’était juré de toujours préserver son ami, l’être cher à son cœur, de ses désirs salissants depuis qu’il avait compris et admis les sentiments qu’il éprouvait pour lui depuis son retour de Sibérie. C’était peut-être là le moyen d’assouvir ces pulsions qui le rongeaient et de ne pas risquer de détruire cette amitié à laquelle il tenait néanmoins plus que tout. Il souffrait depuis si longtemps… 

Alors qu’il s’était volontairement expatrié dans un pays froid et hostile après l’assassinat de Shion et la prise de pouvoir de saga, se persuadant que son départ n’était que l’expression de son opposition aux agissements de l’aîné des jumeaux qu’il ne cautionnait pas, il avait été forcé de se rendre à l’évidence que cela n’avait été qu’une fuite de ses propres sentiments à l’encontre de celui qui lui avait offert son amitié. Il ne l’avait pas compris à l’époque. Ni même en une année d’absence. Il lui avait presque fallu un an supplémentaire pour admettre l’impensable, l’immoralité de ses pensées et de ses désirs envers son meilleur ami. Des mois et des mois qu’il endurait ce calvaire honteux sans rien laisser paraître… 

Une brûlure intense et déchirante manqua lui arracher un cri de douleur alors qu’il s’était à peine rendu compte que l’inconnu l’avait retourné contre le mur. La pénétration, à peine préparée, lui fit serrer les dents. C’était le prix à payer pour son amour interdit et cela lui rappela cruellement à quel point il n’était, et ne serait jamais, en droit d’espérer pouvoir être aimé de Milo de la même manière qu’il l’aimait lui-même. Jamais, il ne ferait subir ce qu’il endurait à cet instant à son ami.

Alors que l’homme à la chevelure identique à celle du Grec s’activait entre ses fesses, Camus se maudit encore plus d’en éprouver un certain plaisir, comme il ne pouvait s’empêcher de songer à Milo au même instant. Il se faisait horreur à lui-même et, lorsqu’il finit par jouir, il n’en ressentit aucun apaisement. Ce n’était pas Milo. Ce ne serait jamais Milo. 

Faisant fi de la cuisante brûlure qui l’étreignait, Camus ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol à la propreté relative, sans se soucier de celui qui venait de lui prendre sa virginité. Le dégoût qu’il avait de lui-même pour s’être abaissé à un tel acte n’avait de limite que la certitude qu’il en épargnerait Milo et qu’ainsi leur amitié continuerait… comme avant. Il se leurrait et en avait conscience mais il voulait tout de même y croire à défaut d’autre chose. 

« On m’appelle Ganymède. » 

La voix de son amant d’un soir le ramena à l’instant présent et il se contenta de lui lancer un vague regard insondable tout en continuant de se rhabiller. Il lui tardait de sortir de cette pièce et d’oublier ce qu’il venait de faire. Le jeune homme ne s’en formalisa pas plus que cela et s’approcha de lui. 

« Tu es plutôt un bon coup. On pourrait remettre ça si ton petit copain te fait encore de la peine… » 

Cette fois, Camus darda un regard dangereusement sibérien sur son hôte. 

« Il n’y aura jamais de suite à ce qu’il vient de se passer. » 

De retour chez lui à l’aube, il s’était précipité dans la salle d’eau pour tenter d’effacer toute trace de sa lâcheté, mais la culpabilité restait désespérément accrochée.

 

* * *

 

Les jours qui suivirent n’apportèrent aucune amélioration au calvaire qu’il vivait à présent. Loin de s’être éclipsés, les cauchemars s’étaient faits plus nombreux et plus réalistes que jamais, à présent que son corps avait connu la chair d’un autre. Camus devait presque continuellement lutter contre les pulsions qui l’envahissaient à chaque fois qu’il voyait ou pensait à Milo et un désir devenu irrépressible l’avait envahi au quotidien, empêchant le moindre répit à sa torture. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour se résigner à retourner sur les lieux où son supplice avait pris corps et où il espérait pouvoir l’apaiser en partie. 

Retrouver le jeune homme surnommé Ganymède ne lui fut pas difficile mais, ne pouvant se résoudre à entretenir une relation, fût-elle uniquement physique avec lui, il l’avait suivi jusqu’à la porte d’un établissement dont l’activité ne faisait aucun doute aux yeux du Français.

Il était resté un long moment à attendre en retrait, espérant et redoutant tout à la fois qu’un des clients, entrant ou sortant sans cesse, attire son attention. Il avait beau tenter de se persuader du contraire, il restait malgré tout cruellement conscient qu’il recherchait une doublure de Milo. Car ce n’était pas tant la relation sexuelle qui le taraudait mais bel et bien son amour et son désir pour le Grec, pour son meilleur ami, et pour cela il se dégoûtait encore plus. Il n’avait pas d’attirance pour les hommes. Uniquement pour Milo. Milo qu’il aimait. Milo à qui il rêvait d’appartenir. Milo qu’il désirait faire sien. Un désir défendu, coupable et condamnable qu’il devait circonscrire à défaut de parvenir à l’éradiquer.

 

* * *

 

Lorsqu’il ressortit de l’établissement dans lequel il avait fini par suivre un homme qui ressemblait assez à celui qui obnubilait ses pensées de part sa taille et ses cheveux, le gardien du onzième temple sut qu’aucun retour en arrière ne serait désormais possible. Son corps le faisait souffrir mais il se sentait apaisé et apte à faire face de nouveau au Scorpion sans que ce dernier ne se doutât jamais de rien. Son secret amour pour lui serait préservé et son amitié avec le jeune gardien aussi. 

27 juillet 1990. Camus, vingt-trois ans, Chevalier du Verseau, venait de commencer une descente aux enfers qui durerait quatorze ans.

 


End file.
